Many off road vehicles are designed to make river and creek crossings. Often these vehicles include auxiliary driving lights that provide improved illumination of the passage of the vehicle. Many driving lights are Quartz Halogen or Xenon systems with replaceable bulbs. The fact that the bulbs are replaceable means that the space between the lens and reflector of the lights is not totally sealed. Thus, in situations where an off road vehicle passes through deep water, driving lights can be submerged in water. Once moisture enters the space between the reflector and the lens it is extremely difficult to remove. The efficiency of the light is consequently substantially impaired.
It is the solution of this problem that has brought about the present invention.